Broken Past, Bright Future
by Eiji.Kikumaru.Nya
Summary: Yagyuu's little sister, Hiro, just came home from America. What will happen to her and what is she hiding? OCxPrince I don't know who yet


**Broken Past, Bright Future  
Ch. 1: Imouto**

"Saa… I'm finally home… what will nii-chan say?" a girl, no older than 14 asked silently to herself. She look around, I sigh deeply. "How will I find nii-chan?" she mumbled. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Nii-chan, what is the school you go to again? Rikkai? I will be there soon." The boy on the other side could barely hear her, her voice was only a whisper. She walked around, trying to find the school called Rikkai. She walked continuously until she found herself in front of a rather large school. She looked at the sign that reads, "Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku"

"I guess I found the right one." She walked around, trying to find the tennis courts, not hearing whispers among the students in clubs. "Nii-chan told me once that he is a regular of the team. I bet he will try to persuade me into playing tennis again. Demo, I won't give in that quickly." She smirked lightly and heard the sound of tennis balls hitting the rackets. She quickly walked towards it and looked around in awe.

"When nii-chan says they were good, he really means good." I grip the fence harder, trying to resist the sudden urge to play.

"Hey! Outsiders are not allow here!" a member shouted at me. I stood out of everyone, considering that I am the only girl here and that I'm not wearing a Rikkai uniform. I am only wearing a school uniform that consist of a black skirt, knee high socks, a white button up shirt with a red tie, and a black coat over it.

"S-sumimasen, I- I just wanted to see n-nii-chan. H-he said he would be on the c-courts this time. I didn't m-mean to interrupt a-anyone." I stuttered and bow.

"Just don't interrupt again." He walks away with a very unhappy look across his face.

_I gotta make a good impression if I want to make friends and not enemies. _I thought

~Rikkai POV~

"Oi, Akaya, what's with that face?" asked the "Trickster", Niou Masaharu.

"Blame that girl for ruining my day."

"What did she do?" asked another regular, the "Self-Proclaimed Tensai", Marui Bunta, looking towards the direction his kouhai pointed. "She looks innocent."

"She is disrupting our practice! Do you see any other girl besides her?! We finally got rid of the girls and now she's here!"

"Now now Akaya. No need to yell. We are right here." Pointed out the "Professor", Yanagi Renji.

"She doesn't look like she lives here, the way her uniform is. She might be lost." Suggested the "Brazilian Iron Wall of Defense", Kuwahara Jackal.

"Where is she from then?"

"How should I know? Asked the data man."

"Where is she from, Yanagi-sempai?"

"She's from America isn't she?" I new voice said. They turn to see their buchou, Yukimura Seiichi, smiling at them.

"Hai." Niou turn his head to his doubles partner, the "gentlemen" Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Oi, Yagyuu, you're quiet today. What happen?"

"It's nothing, Niou-kun." He replied, pushing up his glasses.

"If you say so…"

"What, if she is from America, how did she get lost here?"

"How should we know? She might be visiting or something like that." They all stretched and get ready for their afternoon practice.

---

"Alright minna-san, that's it for today. First years, pick up the balls. Second years, gather the nets and clean the courts!" It was the end of practice as Yukimura called out. The regulars wiped their head with a towel and drink some water.

"Practice was good today." Said Yukimura after they have finish training.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you should slack off." All of them have change back into their uniform. Yagyuu check his cell to see a message.

"_Went home. Didn't want to disturb practice. See you soon. – Hiro" _Niou look over his shoulder and read it.

"Who's Hiro? A secret girlfriend maybe?" he smirked. The regulars stop what they were doing and turn their heads to face them.

"Yagyuu-sempai has a girlfriend? When? Who?"

"I don't have a girlfriend Niou-kun, Kirihara-kun."

"Then who is Hiro then?"

"Who Hiro-chan is none of your concern." Yagyuu slung the bag over his shoulders and walk out of the room.

"_Who the hell is Hiro?" _

--

I sigh as I sat on my bed, unpacking my clothes.

"This brings back memories. How much I miss home. I can't wait to see nii-chan." I smile lightly to myself and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Before I knew it, I heard the door ring, and walked downstairs.

"'Kaa-san, who was at the door?" I asked, looking at the pair of shoes that wasn't there when I return home.

"Ah? Oh! It was Hiroshi, dear. He went to his room, and probably yours as well." She answered. My eyes lighten up as I ran upstairs. As I turn the corner, my body collided with another, causing us both to fall.

"A-ah! Sumimasen! I didn't mean to hit you!" I got up a bow at the person.

"It's alright, Hiro-chan. I know you didn't mean to." a familiar voice said as he patted me on my head. I look up to see nii-chan smiling gently at me.

"Nii-chan!" I tackled him into a hug. He laugh lightly and hug my back. "I'm so glad to see you again…" I burry my face into his chest and he hug me tighter.

"Is everything alright? I heard a crash from…" 'Kaa-san trailed off when she saw the little sibling reunion and smile brightly. _This is such a nice sight. I don't think Hiroshi will let her leave ever again. _She giggled to herself causing both siblings to look at her.

"'Kaa-san?"

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how Hiroshi will never let you leave again, Hiro." She giggled out. I look up at him.

"Is what she saying true?"

"Basically, yes."

"_One Step Kimi no soba ni_

_Two Steps Chikazuitara_

_You make me feel so sweet_

_Naze? Sotto mune no oku ga_

_Hora yasashiku naru_

_Taisetsu na Treasure" _[1]

I blush lightly as I took out my cell phone. I know it was my friend, Annie. She was Japanese-American. She is sweet and is always willing to help someone. She is the first person I met in America, actually.

"Moshi moshi, Hiro desu."

"**Hiro, do you remember me?"** The voice asked in fluent English.

I smile gently before saying, "**Of course I do, Annie. I can't forget you two."** in fluent English also. I turned to my mother and older brother. "Please excuse me." I bowed and walked away.

I heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone. **"I thought you would forget about us."**

"**Why would I forget about you guys? You guys are my friends."** I can tell she was smiling.

"**You just made my day, Hiro. So… have you met your brother yet?"** she asked.

"**I just have. I miss him so much. He's happy I returned too. He said that he will never let me leave ever again."** She giggled. **"How are things over there? Have Amy killed anybody yet?"** Amy, real name Chitose, is full Japanese and she is like me, studying abroad in America. Her name matches her; ascend with the strength of a thousand.

"**Not really… but one time she scared the hell out of a first year."** Both of us giggled at the same time. Just as I was about to say something, a hand was place on top on my shoulder. I look up to see my brother standing there, a calm smile plastered on his face.

"'Kaa-san said it was dinner time and wanted me to get you." He said. I nodded.

"**Annie, dear, I have to talk to you later."**

"**I don't mind. Who was that anyways?"**

I smiled. "Nii-chan." I answered softly.

"**Your brother? Well, I gotta go now. Bye Hiro!"**

"**Bye Annie." **I hung up the phone as we both walked down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Nii-chan asked. I look up at him.

"She's one of my best friends in America. Her name is Annie." He nodded.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

~Next day~

I fixed my tied and headed downstairs. Today is my first day to Rikkai. I was nervous yet excited at the same time. I took in a shaky breath and walked downstairs to see 'Kaa-san making breakfast.

"Ohayo 'Kaa-san." I greeted her.

"Ah ohayo Hiro. Are you ready for school today?"

"Hai, demo, I'm a little nervous though."

"Oh don't worry about it. Hiroshi will take care of you."

I sat in a chair and grab my chopsticks. "Idakimasu!" I grab something and start eating.

As I was halfway through, I heard an "Ohayo." And look up the stairs to see nii-chan.

"Ohayo nii-chan!" I said cheerfully. He chuckled and patted my head.

"Ohayo, Hiro-chan. Are you ready for school today?"

"Hai."

"That's good." We ate quietly are that with small conversations here and there.

"Here are your bento boxes."

"Arigatou 'Kaa-san." We both out in our bags and put on our shoes. "Ittekimasu!"

---

"Here we are, Hiro-chan. Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku."

"Y-yeah. Here we are."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I bet you will make new friends."

"I hope so too." We walked to the courts since he have Tennis practice this morning.

"Wait here, Hiro-chan. I gotta go change." I nodded as he walked away. I sigh and sat on a nearby bench and walk the non-regulars warm up. I sigh once again and look down at my hand before clenching them into a fist.

_Yuki… _she didn't notice the shadow of a certain ace.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you to not interrupt again!? Why are you here!?"

"N-nii-chan told me to w-wait here…" I trailed off, unable to say any other words.

"Tell me, who is your nii-chan!? I will give him a piece of my mind when I get my hands on him!" we heard someone cleared their throat and he turned around to see nii-chan standing above him.

"You asked for me, Kirihara-kun?" he asked in a surprisingly dangerous voice.

"Yagyuu-sempai! I wasn't asking for you. I was asking for this girl's brother. Unless you happen to be…" he trailed off.

"Nii-chan!" I exclaimed.

"Wait wait wait wait, Yagyuu-sempai is your brother!?" he screams in shock which made all of the Tennis Club members, regulars or not, look at them.

"H-hai. Watashi wa Yagyuu, Hiro desu. Yoroshiku." I bowed.

"Now tell me Kirihara-kun, why are you yelling at my imouto?" Yagyuu demanded.

"Ano… no reason! I was just welcoming her to the school!" he lied.

"It not nice to lie to someone, Kirihara-kun. It's very ungentlemanly."

"Fine! I thought she was one of those crazy fangirls and told her to get lost!"

"That's not nice to say." He look over at me. "Daijoubu?"

"H-hai." I lower my head with my bangs covering my eyes. "If you want me to leave, you could've just said so."

Kirihara sweatdropped. _I did. _He now knows better then to say that out loud.

"Besides, I need to get my schedule, I'll see you later, nii-chan." I bowed to him before walking towards the main office.

Niou came up behind them. "So, Hiro is your sister."

"Aa."

"She looks cute. So innocent."

"Please don't do anything to her."

Niou smirked. "Puri."

---

"Here's your schedule, Yagyuu-san. Your class is 2-D."

"A-ah. Arigatou gozaimasu" I bowed.

"Oh. It's no problem. Good luck." I close the door and sigh. _Today is going to be a long day…_

I walked around the campus a little since it was still early before the bell ring and school starts. I didn't want to go to courts because I didn't want to cause anymore trouble. I took a small stroll until I heard the bell rung, which signals the students to get to class. I quickly, easily, and surprisingly found my way to class.

"Minna-san, we have a new student joining us today." I heard the sensei introduced. "She came all the way from America so she is unfamiliar around here. Please treat her nice." Sensei poked her head out of the classroom where I was standing. "You may come in now."

I nodded shyly and walked in with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Let me introduce myself first. Watashi wa Yoshikawa-sensei. Now, introduced yourself to the class."

"Ohayo minna-san. Watashi wa Yagyuu, Hiro desu. Yoroshiku." I bowed.

"Yagyuu-san, may you say some things about yourself?"

"H-hai sensei." I lifted my head and my eyes widen a bit when I saw Kirihara sitting there. "Ano, there is not much things you need to know about me. My name is Yagyuu, Hiro but please call me Hiro. I am 14-years-old and have spent some time in America for studies." I explained.

"Now, does anyone have any questions for Hiro-san?" hands flew up.

"When is your birthday?"

"November 12."

"What is your favorite color?"

"I guess it has to be blue." Kirihara's hand went up.

"Do you play tennis?" I froze and he notice.

"I-I use to but not anymore."

"I guess that's enough questions. Hiro-san, why don't you sit right next to Kirihara-san? He's the one with the curly black hair and green eyes."

"H-hai" I quickly went to the seat and sat down.

"Okay class; now open your textbooks to page 23…"

---

The bell ringed, signaling the students that it's lunchtime. I just stayed in the class while the students all left, except Kirihara.

"Hiro-san," he called. I turned to look at him.

"Hai, Kirihara-san? Do you need anything?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and smile sheepishly.

"I just want to say sorry for yelling at you this morning and the day before. Forgive me?" I smiled softly.

"I forgive you. I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah!" he held out his hand I shake it. "Friends… Say, do you want to join me and the team for lunch?"

I shook my head. "No, but thank you for offering."

"No problem." He walked out and I grab my bento box and a book and start eating.

~Regulars POV~

Kirihara ran to the lunchroom. "Sorry if I came late. I had to apologize to someone." He sat down next to Niou.

"Who did you have to apologize to?" Marui asked as he took a bite of his cake.

"Hiro-san." Yagyuu look at him.

"Hiro-chan is in your class?" he nodded.

"Yeah. She sits right next to me."

"So where is she now?"

"She is still in the classroom. She wanted to say there. But I don't know why, no one else is in there. I invited her to join us but she said no." he took a spoonful of food and plop it in his mouth.

The regulars look at each other before turning to Yukimura who is forever smiling.

"Let's visit her shall we?"

---

I took a bite of my onigiri and continue reading my book I brought from America. I was so into the book that I didn't notice the door opening and I was being surrounded. I then felt a breath in my ear and someone shouted "BOO!!!" which made my scream and jumped. I turned to meet a grinning Kirihara.

"Kirihara-san! What was that for? You scared me!" I exclaimed. His grinned went widen by a millimeter.

"We've been standing here for a while and now you notice us?" he faked sobbed.

"We?" I look up to see the tennis team staring at me.

"Ano, when did you guys get here?" some anime fell. I spotted nii-chan.

"Nii-chan…" he sat down right next to me.

"Please forgive Kirihara-kun's goofy behavior." I nodded and the regulars gather around me.

"So… you are Hiro am I correct?" asked a guy with silver hair pulled in a rattail.

"Aa. Watashi wa Yagyuu, Hiro. Please just call me Hiro though." I introduce myself. They all went around and introduce themselves except for nii-chan and Kirihara-san of course.

"What do you think of the school so far?" nii-chan asked.

I smile softly. "I like it. It's a great place to be in my opinion." He smile gently and patted my head.

"That's good."

"So Hiro-chan, first of all, can we call you Hiro-chan?" Marui asked. I nodded. "Okay. Second, have you choose what club to join? It's a requirement to join at least one club." I nodded again.

"I'm planning on joining the music club."

"Music, eh? Why not the tennis club! You did say you play tennis."

"I say I _used _to play tennis, not I still play it." I sigh as nii-chan look at me sadly.

"Still upset?"

"Aa." The rest of the regulars look among each other. _What happen?_

As Yagyuu open his mouth to change the topic, they heard the bell rung, signaling the students the lunchtime was over and to get back to class.

"Ah? That was fast. Time sure flies talking." I put the long empty bento box in my backpack. The regulars, minus Kirihara, got up.

"Well, we gotta go if we don't want to be trample by girls." Jackal pointed out. I nodded. Nii-chan lean down and kiss my check.

"I'll see you later, Hiro-chan. I gotta go." He said softly. I smile and nodded slightly.

"Bye, nii-chan." He got up and walks out, not without waving goodbye. Kirihara plopped down next to me and groan.

"Daijoubu, Kirihara-san?" I asked concerned.

"No. I hate English." He groaned. I giggled lightly.

"Sou ka. I can help you, if you need it." He look at me with sparkling eyes

"Honto ni?"

I nodded. "Aa, honto."

He grinned. "You're the best Hiro-chan!" he quickly quiet down as the teacher came in.

---

"Hiro-chan, why don't you come to our practice today?" he asked as I packed up my stuff.

"I would love to. Demo, I have to sign up for the Music club, remember?" I slug the bag over my shoulder.

"Awwwww. Fine, whatever. Well, Ja!" he wave his hand and left. I left shortly after him, with the school map in my hand. I made it there easily, surprisingly.

"Do you need anything?" asked a male, who has blonde hair with violet eyes.

"A-Aa. I'm planning to join the music club…" he eyes brighten up.

"Ah! You are? Sugoi! Sumimasen for being so rude! Boku wa Tanaka, Hikaru! May I ask this lovely girl for her name?" I blush lightly at his comment.

"Watashi wa Yagyuu, Hiro. Yoroshiku." I bowed.

"Yagyuu? Are you happen to be related to Yagyuu, Hiroshi?"

"Hai. I'm his imouto. May I ask how do you know him?"

"He's in my class. Who knew he has an imouto?" he showed me around the club room.

"What instrument do you play?" he asked. I look at the variety of instruments here.

"I play the piano" I replied, looking at the Grand Piano at a corner of the room.

"Can I hear a piece then?" I nodded and sat down. I close my eyes and breathe deeply before my fingers gracefully play the keys. The sound echoed, making everyone stop and look at her. As the music died down, everyone clapped as she blushed.

"A-Arigatou minna-san." I smile.

"Excellent Travail [Excellent work]! You're in! Bienvenue [Welcome]! " Tanaka exclaimed, clapping the loudest.

~After club hours~

Tanaka claps his hand, signaling everyone to stop doing what they are doing.

"Alright tout le monde [Everyone]! That's it for today! Thank you for your hard work!" he announced. Everyone begin packing up and leaving.

"Matte, Hiro-san!" Tanaka called. I stop on my track and turned around.

"Hai, Tanaka-sempai?" I asked. He handed me several music sheets.

"Do you have a piano at home?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Iie." I replied.

"Oh well. Here, these are several pieces I would like you to play. Even if you don't have a piano at home, I would still like you to hold on to them. I can… I can misplace stuff easily." He said with a slight blush on his checks. I giggled softly.

"Don't worry sempai. I'll take care of them. Sempai?"

"Hm?"

"Are you part French?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oui [5]."

"That's cool. Well, Ja sempai!"

"Yep, Ja ne!" I walked out of the music room to the Tennis courts. When I reach them, they were empty.

"Did they leave already?" I asked to myself until I heard a voice called out.

"Hiro-chan!" I told around to see the whole team walking towards me.

"**Ah… hello**." I said. I have a bad habit of speaking in English from time to time.

"Did your club ended?" nii-chan asked.

"Aa." I replied. "It was very fun. I enjoy playing on the piano again." Kirihara look at me.

"You play the piano? Sugoi!" Kirihara exclaimed. I smile shyly, a small hue of red on my cheeks.

"I-It's no big deal. There are many people out there that play better than me. I'm not even good at it."

"I bet you are very good at it." Marui popped his gum and patted my back.

"A-Arigatou, Marui-sempai. Demo, no never heard me play before though."

"One can only guess."

"Can we hear you one day?" Yukimura asked, smiling.

"I-If you want to. I don't mind though." We all continue talking on our way home. First one to say goodbye was Yanagi. Then was Jackal, Marui, and then us. We wave goodbye to the remainder team regulars and walk inside.

"Tadaima!" we called out.

"Ah, o-kaeri nasai." 'Kaa-san called out. "How was your day?"

"Good." We replied, taking off our shoes.

"Okay then. Your 'Tou-san called and said that he wouldn't be home for dinner today." That was normal for nii-chan and 'Kaa-san. I sighed but nodded and walk upstairs to wash up and do homework.

About an hour later, there was a gentle knock on the door. "'Kaa-san told me to tell you that dinner is ready." I nodded and follow him downstairs. We all ate in a comfortable silence. After we were done, I help 'Kaa-san with the dishes while nii-chan went to take a shower.

"How is school, honey?" she questioned. I wipe the dishes in my hand while answering her.

"It's going good so far. I'm in one of nii-chan's teammate class, Kirihara Akaya."

"The boy with the curly hair? Interesting." We talked to each other while cleaning. When we were done, she told me to take a shower. After that and brushing my teeth, I sat on my bed with a book in my hand.

"Not sleeping yet?" nii-chan's voice asked. I turn my head to see him at the door. I shook my head.

"I'm not tired yet." Before he said anything, I yawn.

"You sound sleepy though." He pointed out.

"Fine, I'm a little sleepy." He took a seat right next to me.

"What are you reading?" he questioned, looking at my book.

"It's called The Little Prince. I like it as far as I read." I said, yawning once more.

"You should get some sleep. There is school tomorrow." I pouted but nodded. I got under the blanket as he stood up.

"Oyasuminasai, nii-chan." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Yoi yume o, Hiro-chan." He whisper back, closing the door gently. He smile to himself and made his way to his bedroom.

Author's note: I hope this was good! My first story! Comments are very good!


End file.
